Peach Inc.
Peach Inc. is a semi-country (founded in two countries) national corporation that design and manufacturer computing products & technology. The well-known products of Peach have to be Adventure, icePhone and a dozen more. The company was founded by Rex Goodwin and Stevenson Wotnik, who worked together and created ideas, and made Peach to what it's standards are today. The name comes for the fruit, "peach". Nobody knows why. Peach was founded in April 1979, and officially started in August 1981, and at the time weren't as known as they are now. They have over 250 locations all around the countries and are highly-populated because of their large technology and memory span. Back to you, Dorkugese! History The company all started off in the Colonial Antarctica and PreTerra. The two shared ideas from friendly parts of the countries to start successful companies in the future. Then a group on Colonial Antarctica and a group on PreTerra thought of creating a company that create stuff like computers, software & all that. They thought of the name Peach Computers, Inc, but through the years just developed. The company pitched ideas from April 1, 1979 - August 3, 1980, and then thought of starting off with a computer software - the thing that runs a computer - and throughout the years they worked on it, but that wasn't for a long time they didn't complete it. Between those years, they made a high-technology phone called the , and was a success. Peach is admired throughout the countries, and is tied along with Doors - their rival. Current products *IcePod *IcePhone *IcePad There are several softwares developed by Peach Inc.: *IcePhone OS *IceTunes *Adventure Headquarters Several headquarters have been built in many places. Many in USA: in South Pole City and in several other places in the country of USA. In UnitedTerra there are also many headquarters: in New Club Penguin, Neo Domino City and several other states. In Tel Ah Phon there are only 4 HQs: 2 in Scooplefarrogh, 1 in Muhnghtrahl and 1 in New Snoop. Misc. Worldwide selling Peach Inc. has developed several campaigns for promotion of their products. One is called "Future Peach" which is because of the high technology from Peach Inc. products like the icePod, icePhone and icePad. Employees More than 400 penguins make the "creation group" at Peach Inc. All of the employees give their ideas for Peach Inc. products. Logos Peach Inc. has been doing several logos, all being from peaches. There was a logo which was later replaced by the one right now, because it resembles more a Peach than before. Peach.png|The early logo from Peach Inc. Peachlogo2.png|The latest Peach Inc. logo. Current Logos Peachlogo2.png|The classic Peach logo. futurepeach.png|The "Future Peach" logo. futurepeachblue.png|The blue "Future Peach" logo. Old Logos File:Peachwallpaper.png|A Peach Inc wallpaper. File:Peachlogo.png|The "iLove Peach" logo. Slogans *Technology + a Peach = LOTS O' FUN! *A Peach can change your life... *A Peach changes penguins' lifes, don't wait to get changed by it. Commercials Several commercials have been aired into TBC and several other TV channels announcing Peach Inc. products. The commercials include some of the slogans and logos mentioned before. Flipper-Touch The Flipper Touch technology is made for controlling any Peach device, that has this technology, by using the flippers. It has no buttons, it's controlled by touch. Peach products that have this technology are the icePhone, icePad, icePod Tap and icePod Retro (6th Generation only). Trivia *Meaghan likes Peach Inc. products so much, that she is featured in some pictures for the icePhone. *Peach Inc. donated more than 5,500 icePads with the Adventure web browser to the Mwa Mwa Penguin Foundation. See also * Doors * Beakbook * Chitter * icePod * icePhone * Amac * Micro Hard and Soft * Bill Gate$ * IceTunes Category:Items Category:Software Category:Operating Systems Category:companies